pvzanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Butter Solve It
"Butter Solve It" is the twentieth and last episode of season 1 of Plants vs. Zombies Animated Series. Synopsis Someone has been spilling butter in the halls; Cabbage-pult blames Kernel-pult for it. Kernel-pult, with the help of his friends, try to find the real culprit. Transcript See Butter Solve It/Transcript Plot The episode starts with Gatling Pea watching his favorite TV show "Quack the Case." Peashooter, Repeater and Snow Pea are having breakfast, after breakfast, they quickly rush into the school bus. In school, while walking to class, Peashooter slips down the halls and finds butter everywhere, Cabbage-pult quickly helps him get up and they both go to class. After lunch, Peashooter and his friends discuss the butter problem, Potato Mine mentions that the butter is all cleaned up. The next day, Peashooter finds butter on the hallway again, and suspects someone is doing this on purpose. At dismissal time, Peashooter calls Sunflower, Wall-nut, Potato Mine, Cabbage-pult and Kernel-pult to help him find the culprit who's been spilling butter in the halls. Cabbage-pult quickly blames Kernel-pult, as Kernel-pult is the only plant that can make butter. Kernel-pult quickly replies that he is not the culprit, because he's running low on butter, and needs more. Sunflowers suggests making a trap, and Peashooter accepts this idea, and they all start to draw in the plant sheet. At night, the plants dress up like ninjas and hides at the school, Peashooter spots the mysterious butter spiller and calls the plants to attack the butter spiller. Potato Mine releases the cage, imprisoning the butter spiller. Peashooter unmasks, the butter spiller, which reveals that it was Repeater all along! Repeater explains that he was trying to pull a good prank because Squash said that his pranks were lame, and he got all the butter from a butter factory that has excess butter they threw in the trash. Wall-nut suggests that they prank Squash, and set up the prank (offscreen). At Squash's house, Squash makes his favorite soup, when he sat on the chair, the chair broke, Squash finds a message that says "IN YOUR FACE, SQUASH! -Repeater." Furious, Squash screams out Repeater's name. Peashooter, while doing homework, hears this and tells Repeater it did made Squash scream loud. Repeater is happy that his prank worked. Characters Major *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult Minor *Snow Pea *Repeater *Gatling Pea *Bamboom *Detective Duckers *The Inspector *Bonk Choy *Squash *Beet *Infi-nut (Mentioned) Trivia General *This is Kernel-pult and Cabbage-pult's first major role. Character Revelations *It is revealed that Kernel-pult can run out of butter or kernels to produce. *Wall-nut has lots of supplies of maple syrup in his house. Parodies/References *"Quack the Case" is a parody of "Duck-tective" in Gravity Falls. ''''Cryptograms *In the end credits, there's a cryptogram that says "VTXDVK ZLOO UHWDOLDWH ZLWK D ODPH SUDQN!" which translates to "SQUASH WILL RETALIATE WITH A LAME PRANK!" *In the plan sheet, there's a cryptogram that says "RSHUDWLRQ: EXWWHU EH JRQH" which translates to "OPERATION: BUTTER BE GONE" Concepts *Before using the title "Butter Solve It," this episode had other name ideas, which are "We Butter Solve the Mystery," "Operation Butter," and "Stakeout." *Dr. Zomboss was originally going to be the butter spiller, but this was replaced by Repeater because it would be too obvious. Category:Season 1 Category:Season Finales